Zeko
Zeko is a Makuta and a former member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Biography Zeko was created with the other Makuta from one of the antidermis pools in the Matoran Universe's southern islands. He was reluctant to join the Brotherhood of Makuta, but eventually did so, and became one of the group's leading scientists. He preferred not to create his own Rahi, instead doing experiments on passing Matoran that were unlucky enough to come by when he was in an inquisitive mood. He was called by the leader of a large island to the southwest to investigate a mysterious piece of technology that had been found simply standing in the middle of the plains. Zeko in turn called another group of Makuta to the island, and with help from some of the island's residents, managed to activate the machine, which apparently was capable of cutting through dimensional barriers, having been shown to access several pocket dimensions, including the Zone of Darkness and the Zone of Ice. Zeko was intrigued, and suggested to the other Makuta that they test the full capability of the machine, seeing it as a potential way to study other worlds or transport large objects from place to place easily. The others agreed, and began to tamper with the portal device's circuits in ways that its Great Being creators had never intended. Eventually, the machine malfunctioned, opening into a dead world that flowed with fire and shadow, which began to pour deadly radiation into the lands around the portal. The island's inhabitants either fled or were changed into twisted, hideous creatures that formed themselves in mockery of the Makuta that had made the two worlds intersect that had never been meant to. The mutants attacked the testing area that held the portal, killing most of the Makuta inside and scattering the others across the island chain. Zeko left for Destral to contact his leaders, who were initially skeptical or even mocking, but quickly saw the problem was real when their scouts reported the desolation of the islands that Zeko had reportedly been to. An army of Makuta and Rahkshi was quickly dispatched to the island to stop the creatures from spreading; by this point all of the other Makuta scientists left on the islands had been hunted down and killed or corrupted. The creatures that were most malicious were driven back through the portal once Zeko had reconstructed enough of its original circuitry to close it completely, which also cut off the spread of the radiation. Zeko did not take part in the Makuta Civil War, save one battle taking place near that same chain of now-hopelessly irradiated islands, now called Necros Nui, in which another Makuta was trying to capture them and set up a temporary base for the assault on rivals’ territory. Zeko mustered his own creations, as well as the mutated creatures still roaming the islands, and succeeded in both driving his foe away from the area and killing a large portion of his army. Afterwards, he was given permanent command over Necros Nui, as both a reward for the battle and a punishment for what he had done to it. Zeko, still ashamed, has wandered those lands ever since, not realizing that he is still constantly being exposed to dangerous fallout. Eventually, the portal openned again, releasing an army of beasts, that were similar to Makuta, only darker. He was captured by them and experimented on, turned into one of their number. There he discovered the identity of one of his captuers: Kojol, now known as 'Makuta 'Titan' of the Demo-Makuta'. During the Demo-Makuta's war with the Order of Mata Nui, Zeko was part of a team, consisting of himself, Tazzuk, and Kojol (as Makuta 'Titan') to destroy Pyroketox. Zeko managed to absorb him, but was destroyed when Pyroketox broke free. Abilities and Traits Zeko was once an inquisitive scientific prodigy, but has now retreated into himself and become antisocial and prone to fits of rage, some of his change likely stemming from his slow mutation. Zeko possessed all of the powers usual to a Makuta; it is currently unknown whether any have been lost or gained by exposure to the mutagen, as he has not used any of them in his self-imposed exile except for reasons of self-defense. Zeko wears the Kanohi Henzya, the Mask of Battle, which can increase his own physical ability in a fight or cause beings to fight each other. He also carries a halberd that he designed prior to the accident that can drain the energy from an attack and send it up to him, essentially enhancing his Hunger ability.